Rant and Drugs
by Min-Min-chan
Summary: Warrning strong language and sexual situations. Carlos and James talk about their side of the relationship with the group genius and group leader. And how they deem it unfair that they are never the ones on top.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or its characters, just everything that comes to my lovely mind. **

**Rated: M for sexual situations, and language.**

**Summary: Carlos and James talk about their side of the relationship with the group genius and group leader. And how they deem it unfair that they are never the ones on top.**

**Title: Rants and Drugs.**

**A/N: This facfic will contain OC and some OOCness….mainly from Carlos hahaha. Now on to said story.**

"So, how would you two describe your relationship with the others?" Rose asked crossing her legs at the knee as she adjusted her red glassed and rested her hands on her lap.

"Well…how do I put this….it's slightly complicated, you see I love him more than anything else in the world….but…" A Latino boy said as he trailed off trying to think of the right words to describe his relationship with his lover.

"But what?" Rose asked.

"But he's a control freak."

"Aww don't be like that, from what I hear you enjoy every minute of that controllyness." A fair skinned, brown eyed, and dark brown haired boy said putting down the mirror he had been holding up.

"Shut up James….and besides it's not as if I ask for it."

"Ha, yea right Carlos. Last I remembered you were practically begging to be rammed in the ass until you couldn't walk the other night." James spat causing Carlos to blush a dark crimson color as he stuck his tongue out.

"At least I'm getting some, cause what I remembered was that a certain pretty boy, was sprawled out on the apartment floor naked with 'Fuck me' written on his chest in chocolate sauce." Carlos reminded the pretty boy with a 'now what' smirk on.

"Okay boys enough. Why don't we just answer some simple questions?" Rose asked as she grabbed a clipboard that was on her lap and faced it to herself as she grabbed the pin that was tucked behind her ear. "How old are you both?"

"I'm 18." Carlos answered.

"And I am 17." James told her.

"Good, how did you two meet each other?"

"James and I are good friends." Carlos said with a goofy smile on his face, Rose looked over at James who just nodded in agreance.

"How did you two meet your lovers?"

"Me and James went to a gay bar, and then they started play the gay bar song. I love that song so we got up to dance and started dancing with these two hot guys who became out lovers…..right James?" Carlos answered again as he smiled at the memory of a drunk James hitting on the group's leader.

"S-shut up Carlos." James said as he blushed knowing what memory the damned boy was thinking of.

"Right….and who asked who out?"

"Wellllll…" Carlos dragged out.

"They asked us out." James answered bluntly at the stupid question.

"Okay, and do you guys like the role you take on in this relationship?"

"Hell no!" Both boys yelled as they slammed their hands on the coffee table in front of them and stood up out of their chairs.

"Please clam down and tell me about the role you both play." Rose said holding both hands up to show she meant no harm.

"Well…we're ummm…..how do I put this. Oh yes, they're top and we're bottom." Carlos informed Rose.

"Yeah and it hella fuckin' sucks ass." James said as he brought out a comb and placed the mirror in front of him again. This just made Rose sigh at the idea she was doing this for a friend.

"Ummm would you two mind elaborating on that?" She asked with a kind and friendly smile.

"Have you never gotten laid?" Carlos asked Rose.

"Please answer the question Carlos." Rose asked with a slight blush and brushed off the question.

"Well since you said me first." He said looking at a glaring James. "Let's see, well when my loving lover gets home….depending on his mood. That night I get fucked….either soft kind and full of passion….or rough painful and full of shit. I mean when he's in a bad mood and fucking pissed at the world he's not easy with me, I bruise easily and they don't go away. Like the other night he came home in a fight with his mother, so who got the short end of the fricken pole…me. And he didn't even use lube, just jams himself in my ass…..it hurts." Carlos explained in a childish manor.

"Thank you Carlos, James your turn." Rose encrouraged the other boy who looked disturbed. "James is there a problem?" She asked slightly concerned about him.

"There are just some things roommates don't need to know, and that was one of them."

"Shut the hell up pretty boy, it's not my fault that he's like that." Carlos defended his lover.

"Oh shut up Carlito." James said in a mocking tone.

"Okay boys." Rose said ending the little argument between them.

"Fine, and to answer your stupid question, my love loves me to the end of the earth….just not when he's drunk then I'm just like Carlos…..fucked. In every which way possible….some ways I never knew were possible…" James said with a shudder at the thought of three nights ago.

"What's wrong James?" Rose asked.

"I was just remembering something from a few nights ago." James informed her as he put down the mirror and comb.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Rose asked carefully and in a kind voice.

"Let's just put it this way, after he was done with me my ass was sore and I couldn't walk for a good two to three weeks…..do you know how long that is?" James said with a light wince.

"So have you two ever?" Rose asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hell no, with him nope." James said in a snobby tone.

"No never." Carlos said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right, well. You guys have about an hour left, so feel free to talk about anything you want." Rose informed them as she stood up and walked behind her desk to put the clipboard away, as she came back she saw that both boys had a serious expression on. "What's the matter?" She asked sitting down in the chair she just left.

"Well we just find it odd you haven't asked us for our lovers name since we started this stupid thing." Carlos spoke up after letting some time pass between her question and his answer.

"Well I figured that I'd let you guys tell me yourselves when you were ready." Rose answered them in full honesty.

"Well, I guess we are ready….my lovers name is Logan Mitchell." Carlos said with a smile and small blush.

"Kendall Knight…..and he really is a knight in shining armor." James said as he gave a dreamy look.

"Right, if I remember correctly last night you were calling him a….."

"Shut up Carlos." James cut off the Latino before he could say any more, Carlos just laughed and then turned his attention back to Rose.

"Can I just let you know something, don't take it in the ass no matter what, I mean even if the guy…..or girl…."

"Carlos!" James yelled at the other boy.

"What you never know."

"It's okay James." Rose said holding up a hand with a kind smile. "Please do carry on." Rose said to Carlos.

"What was I saying…..oh right even if they beg you and tell you that it won't hurt. They're lying it fucking hurts no matter what….well that's a lie, if they start going in slow and are lubed then you should be fine….but without the lube and the slow part, you'll be screaming bloody murder."

"Thank you Carlos for that lovely insight." Rose said with a light shake of her head.

"I have a question." James said.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Why did you take us?"

"Yeah I wanna know to." Carlos pitched in.

"Well…honestly you're guys' case sounded interesting, but I wasn't expecting this."

"Expecting what?" A voice sounded from the door way.

"May I help you?" Rose asked as she looked up and saw a tall, well-built teen standing at there with dirty blonde hair and deep dark brown eyes.

"I'm here to pick up Carlos and James." The boy answered.

"And you are?"

"I'm Kendall."

"Right, well I have to inform you that they still have some time left with me…..so if you would not mind waiting until they are done." She said slightly pissed at the interruption.

"It's alright honey, we'll be out soon." James told his lover in a loving tone with a 'please go' smile.

"Okay." Kendall said as he turned and left closing the door behind him, once Kendall left the room James gave a sigh whereas Rose was muttering some things to herself about talking to security.

"So that's Kendall, what a charmer." Rose sarcastically said which caused the guys to just tilt their heads in confusion, she shook her own. "So would you two mind answering another question?" She asked.

"Sure why not." Carlos said as he looked at the now closed wooden door wondering how they didn't hear the door open.

"Are you two ever on top?" This caused both boys to look at her and start laughing at the question.

"Are you serious?" Carlos laughed out.

"Yes I am."

"We are never on top, trust me if we were things would be different." James told her wiping away a tear that sprung to life in the corner of his eye.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"That's two questions." Carlos pointed out.

"I never said how many more questions I was going to ask, just if you two would mind answering another question." Rose corrected the Latino with a smug smile.

"We're never on top cause they won't let us….not like its being abused no, but it would be nice to have control over our bedroom fate." James answered her with anger in his voice as the Latino boy nodded.

"Really….hmmmm I think I might actually have something that might help you bout." Rose said standing up and walking over to her desk and opening a drawer.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked afraid of what the woman had in her hand as she stood up and walked back over to him and James.

"These are…ummm well….they're legal paralytic drugs."

"Drugs….wait paralytic."

"Yeah, you know like paralysis." James said with a nod.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Rose said as she handed them one each. "Now look, these are to be taken with food, so feed them and then slip it their drinks…..it can be taken with alcohol to…but you both are underage." She explained with a wink.

"Why are you helping us?" James asked taking the pill.

"Because as your therapist, I need to help my clients."

"Isn't this illegal?" Carlos asked.

"No, they are not."

"Okay fine so what we go home fatten them up and drug them?" James asked making sure he got everything down.

"Yep." Rose answered as a timer went off on her desk. "Well that's all guys; I'll see you both next week." She said to them with a smile walking back over to her desk and turning off the timer.

"See ya'." James said as he exited the room.

"Bye bye." Carlos said following right behind him and closing the door.

"How was it?" Logan asked walking over to Carlos and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It was fine; she asked some stupid questions again." Carlos told him after the kiss, looking over at James who had Kendall's arm around his shoulder and his own arm around Kendall's waist.

"Who's hungry, my treat." Kendall informed the group as he led James out of the building and made a right to a fast food place.

"I am." Carlos said enthusiastically taking ahold of Logan's hand and followed the other two.

At the diner all four of them were talking about their day and about how Logan and Kendall were hit on, not to long after that their drinks came Kendall and Logan downed two milkshakes and ordered a third. As their drinks came they left to the restrooms which left Carlos and James alone at the table, with the pills Rose gave them.

"Should we?" James asked looking at Carlos as he pulled the pill out and looked at the little, yellow, round thing.

"I-I don't know….she never told us how long it takes for it to start working." Carlos said slightly frantic.

"Well, I say we wait til we get home." James offered his thoughts to his friend.

"Right good idea, cause here they come now." Carlos said as he put the pill away. "Hey guys your drinks are waiting for you." He said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Miss me bebe?" Kendall asked playfully as he placed a kiss on his lovers head as Logan placed a kiss on Carlos's cheek.

"Always." James answered with a caring smile.

Later that day around 5 p.m. they all went back to their shared apartment and played some video games, and did some homework for school…and even went to the pool to have some fun. Back in the apartment around 8 p.m. Logan and Kendall were taking a shower while James and Carlos were in the kitchen fixing their lovers something to drink.

"It's now or never." Carlos said with a deep breath as he was about to let go of the pill until James grabbed his wrist to stop him. "What are you doing?" The Latino asked angrily.

"How do we know that these won't hurt them?" James asked worried.

"Dude I don't think she'd give us something like that." Carlos said as he pulled his wrist free and dropped the pill into the brown liquid.

"What is that?" James asked as he saw the yellow pill dissolve into the drink as Carlos stirred it.

"It's iced coffee." He answered taking out the spoon and handing it over to James how had dropped the pill in while taking the spoon. "And what is that?" Carlos asked picking up the drink and walking over to the door of his room.

"It's orange juice." James answered full of himself as he stood in front of the door that was shared room with Kendall.

"You ready?" Carlos asked, James just nodded with a gulp. "On three….one…..two…..three." And with that both boys opened their doors, shocked by what they saw. Both of their lovers laying nude, and soaking wet on the bed with their arms and legs spread wide open wanting to be taken. Immediately at the sight both younger boys harden, closed the door and set the drinks on the night stand as they quickly stripped themselves of all clothing and jumped their lovers. Around 11 or so Carlos and James had the biggest smiles on their faces as they collapsed onto their lovers' chest breathing heavily.

"What…made you change your mind?" Carlos asked rolling over to the side of Logan as he cuddled up next to him.

"I thought that you should have some of the fun as well, I mean since we've been together you've never been on top." Logan answered as he regained his own breath.

"So Kendall why did you let me on top?" James asked in the next room over as he to cuddled into his side.

"Because you should get to have fun every once in a while….damn I'm thirsty." Kendall announced as he looked at the night stand for the time and saw a glass. "Oh right, thanks James." He said as he grabbed the glass and downed every last drop of it.

"Wait no don't!" Both Carlos and James called out to try and stop Logan and Kendall from drinking the spiked drinks, which proved that they were too late as they saw their lovers collapse on the bed lifeless, well all but the pissed look and very kind and loving words they were getting from them. James shrugged deciding to take advantage of this situation, as he thought that it would be a long time before he got to be on top again, and in the next room Carlos had the same idea. So for the rest of the night….and part of that morning Carlos and James felt and saw what it was like to be on top, and held nothing back.


End file.
